Lo único que me queda
by Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei
Summary: [Uchihacest][lemon] Sasuke no entiende la proposición que le hace Itachi, aunque este solo se esta dejando llevar por sus deseos, ya era hora de hacer suyo a su otöto, en cuerpo y alma. Solo los dos para siempre [feliz cumple xathana!]


__

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir sobre ellos sin ánimo de lucro._

**_Bueno este oneshot no es muy largo, de todas formas se lo dedico a xathana por su cumpleaños, el 22 de febrero. No la conozco, es la verdad, pero se ha preocupado de dejarme varios reviews y con todo el descaro del mundo me lo ha pedido en uno. Yo, cuando una persona es agradable conmigo la recompenso de la única forma que sé, así que chica, a ver que te parece, n.n_**

**LÓ ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDA**

Sasuke cayó de rodillas al suelo, sabía que no había forma de que consiguiera matar a su hermano. Llegado el momento este vino a "salvarlo" de las garras de Orochimaru. La predicción de su sensei había sido correcta, pues ni el mismo había podido durar contra Itachi más de tres patadas.

Cuando observó Orochimaru muerto a su lado lo entendió, con el poco poder que tenía ahora no podía hacerle ni un simple rasguño. ¿Huir? ¡Nunca! Eso era solución de cobardes, entonces… ¿Qué haría? Si lo mataba entonces ya nunca podría cumplir su venganza.

Fue entonces cuando pudo ver una mano estirada ante su cara.

**-Estúpido otöto-kun, nunca podrás escapar de mí-.**

Dios sabía que la sonrisa que estaba mostrando en estos momentos Itachi hacia que el corazón de Sasuke bombeara con una fuerza reprimida ¿era furia lo que le recorría el cuerpo? eso creyó en primer lugar.

**-Aparta tu asquerosa mano de delante de mí cara-,** de un manotazo la retiró y se levantó de un salto hacía atrás, inconscientemente buscaba crear, aunque fuera, una mínima distancia entre ellos, **-no huiré, pero tampoco aceptaré tu ayuda ¿estamos locos? ¡si yo lo que quiero es matarte!-,** vociferó, con un brillo rojizo que parecía arder en sus ojos.

Itachi lo miró seriamente y después de encoger en un gesto sexy la nariz, curvó una sonrisa socarrona. Mientras echaba su cabello hacia atrás, dejaba escapar de su boca un siseo provocativo, enfureciendo a Sasuke.

**-Matar… matar…-,** pronunciaba como si fuera una palabra hermosa, **-es el deseo de muchas personas, aun así…-.**

Con pasos seguros y dejando que su capa danzara con suma elegancia, se acercó a su otöto. Este inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás. Pero la mano segura de Itachi, agarrándolo del cuello de su haorí, no se lo permitió.

**-Su… suéltame…-,** hasta a él le sorprendió, las palabras no había salido con ira si no más bien con desconcierto, su cercanía lo estaba acongojando. Tristeza, mucha tristeza es lo que sentía su corazón.

Itachi pasó sus dedos del filo de la ropa hasta la delicada piel de su pálido pecho. Sasuke se tensó ante el contacto, no lo entendía… ¿Por qué la grandiosa necesidad de matarlo ahora mismo estaba totalmente aplacada?

Fue resbalando los dedos hacia arriba, notando como aquella piel se erizaba bajo su tacto. Sonrió satisfecho, su hermano menor reaccionaba como él siempre había querido que hiciera. Llegó al fino cuello y lo apretó, atrayendo el cuerpo del menor hacia él, en un súbito movimiento.

**-Hablar es muy fácil, pero actuar es más complicado-.**

Sasuke que se había aterrorizado ante la presión de su garganta, volvió a adoptar su normal actitud ante aquella frase. Con el mayor desprecio que pudo escupió a un lado y lo miró con un sonrisa arrogante, y la burla pintada en los ojos.

**-Decir la palabra matar es fácil, llegar a conseguirlo no lo es tanto, pero no dudes, que yo si que lo conseguiré, acabaré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida-. **

La mirada segura y personal del Uchiha menor, hizo que Itachi lo observara con seriedad, y entonces fue cuando su cara cambió, después de todo un atisbo de orgullo ocupó su expresión. Si… estaba orgulloso de su otöto.

**-Bien… yo te entrenaré para que te hagas fuerte y puedas llegar a matarme-. **

Las palabras salieron con un siseo de la boca del mayor, calándose como punzadas en el cuerpo de Sasuke. No podía ser verdad lo que había escuchado, era mentira, se estaba riendo de él, si eso era… únicamente se estaba aprovechando de su desesperación.

Llamando a toda su fuerza, flexionó sus brazos y colocándolos entre ambos cuerpos lo empujó hasta separarlo todo lo posible de sí. El cuerpo de Itachi se vio impulsado hacia atrás, pero de repente desapareció de su vista. Sasuke sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido y en un rápido movimiento lanzó una patada a su espalda, donde el azabache había aparecido. Con el tiempo justo para parar la patada, Itachi cogió el pie y con una brutal fuerza lo levantó hacia arriba, dejándolo después caer de culo al suelo.

Sasuke se desesperó.

**-No… ¡no me engañes!-,** gritó con furia, **-me miras, y veo la lástima en tus ojos. Nadie en su sano juicio entrenaría a alguien para que lo mataran ¡nadie!-.**

Itachi se encogió indiferente de hombros y se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y dejando la otra flexionada, donde dejó caer su brazo.

**-Hay buenas razones, yo también tengo principios, otöto-kun-.**

La forma de mirarlo que tenía el azabache provocaba convulsiones violentas en el cuerpo de Sasuke. No sabía si chillar, pegarle, correr, o volver a chillar. Era tanta la furia, la impotencia que le gobernaba los sentidos, que deseaba la muerte, por segunda vez en su vida.

**-¿Como se que no me matarás? ¡Cómo quieres que crea, que me llevarás a Akatsuki, me entrenarás y después te quedarás quieto para que te mate!-.**

La erótica risita de Itachi lo trastocó totalmente, aun más su cercanía, pues en un rápido movimiento se había colocado sobre Sasuke, sentando en su regazo. Pasó un dedo por su garganta y resbaló por su barbilla. Observó como tragaba saliva por el movimiento de su sensual nuez.

**-Nunca he dicho que me quedaría quieto, moriría después de una buena pelea y a manos de la única persona que me importa-,** el peliazul entornó los ojos, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, **-además si hubiera querido matarte, lo hubiera echo cuando eras un pequeño mocoso y totalmente inservible-.**

La única reacción que tuvo el menor, quedó escrita en el escandaloso temblar de su labio inferior. Un movimiento sensual que incitó a Itachi a bajar su cara y dejarla justo delante de la de su hermano.

**-Yo… yo…-.**

**-Ven conmigo… Sasuke…-,** pronunció seseante Itachi, en un tono bajo, provocador… sensual…

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera reaccionar sus labios fueros recogidos entre los del mayor. En una fuerte mordida, se separaron para volver a apretarlos en unos movimientos concisos, provocadores. Después entremezclaron sus bocas, jadearos y juntaron sus lenguas, en un recogida de cálida saliva.

Sasuke por fin pudo traducir lo que sentía su cuerpo siempre que pensaba en su hermano. Si, la ira seguía intacta, pero el calor, el deseo de volver a verlo, todo se había convertido en transparente cuando sintió aquella boca, su fuerte sabor, la pasión y el desenfreno con el que lo besaba. Esa necesidad que los hacía querer convertirse en uno.

De pronto abrió los ojos ¿pero que estaba pensando? ¡era su hermano, la persona que había masacrado su clan! Intentó empujarlo en el pecho y aprovechar para salir de debajo suya. Pero el cuerpo de Itachi ni siquiera se movió, con una sonrisita superior lo agarró de las muñecas y lo tendió en el suelo, quedando sobre él.

Deslizó el agarre hasta cada lado de la cabeza de Sasuke, y le observó con un brillo especial en los ojos, mientras se relamía los restos de saliva que había provocado el anterior beso. El menor tragó saliva, si había una mínima posibilidad de acabar con él, se acogería a ella. Se decidió.

**-Acepto, me iré contigo pero… quítate de encima-,** gruñó mientras forcejeaba para poder liberarse.

**-…-,** la cara pensativa de Itachi provocaba intranquilidad en cualquiera que la observara, después se agachó y dejó sus labios a mínimos centímetros, sonrió, **-para poder adiestrarte necesito que me seas fiel, tengo que domarte, otöto-kun-.**

Sacó la lengua, ante la perplejidad de Sasuke y la desbordó entre sus carnosos labios, deslizándose por ellos, y humedeciéndolos hasta volverlos granates. Totalmente exquisitos.

**-¿Domarme? ¿No te basta con haberme convertido en lo que soy ahora?-.**

Aquello había salido con desesperación. La actitud furiosa de Sasuke se había convertido en una expresión ida, impersonal, inexistente. Lo miraba como si no estuviera, como si no fijara la vista en ningún punto concreto. Sus ojos empañados por el orgullo dañado, la impotencia y la poca esperanza de vida.

**-Tú…-,** volvió a hablar Sasuke, **-me estas matando poco a poco-,** susurró, **-yo soy el que te quiero matar, pero tu eres el que está acabando con mi vida, dándole un sentido a mi existencia, para ahora arrebatármela de golpe ¿Qué quieres de mí, Itachi? En que me has convertido… ¿en que?-.**

Hablaba sin mostrar emoción alguna y este fue el momento en que una lágrima de sus fríos ojos inexpresivos, resbaló por la pálida mejilla. Dejando un camino limpio que brilló con propia luz.

Itachi quedó maravillado por aquellas palabras. Más que arrepentimiento o lástima, se sentía orgulloso por todo el poder que tenía sobre él.

**-Otöto-kun, desde ahora… vivirás por y para mí. Como siempre lo has hecho-,** lo cogió de la barbilla y abrió su boca colocándola sobre la suya, haciendo amago de rozarla sin llegar a hacerlo, **-me mirarás solo a mí, esperarás todo el día si hace falta en el lugar donde yo te deje, acatarás mis ordenes y me complacerás-,** apoyó su frente en la de Sasuke y dejó que sus respiraciones se entremezclaran, mientras que sus miradas se volvían una sola, **-y cuando llegue el momento, te juro que mi vida te pertenecerá solo a ti, Sasuke-.**

El peliazul lo miró buscando la veracidad en sus palabras, si… lo haría… así, su vida tendría un sentido, fuerte e intenso. Valdría para algo tanto sufrimiento.

**-Acepto, a… niki…-.**

Después de estas palabras que dejaron complacido a Itachi, Sasuke se incorporó un poco, dejando aun a su hermano sentado sobre sus cintura.

De un fuerte estirón, se bajó el haorí dejando su pecho al descubierto. Miró seguro a Itachi y lo agarró fuertemente de la coleta negra, apretándolo. Sus ojos ahora grises, vacilaron entres la mirada carmesí y los finos y sensuales labios.

La respiración del mayor se incrementó, agitando con fuerza su pecho, que subía y bajaba con ansías, eso era lo que quería, que se dejara llevar, que diera rienda suelta al calor que los invadía a ambos.

**-Adelante… otöto-kun, bésame-.**

Sasuke no tuvo que esperar otra palabra más. Se mordió el labio con desesperación y en un fuerte arrebato atrajo bruscamente la cara de Itachi hacia la suya, envolvió completamente su boca, y la devoró con ansias reprimidas. Cambiando la posición de sus labios, danzando en una lucha de posesividad, rozándose unos segundos para después hundirse con ferocidad.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos se besaban, mientras que sus manos abrasaban sus cuerpos, quemándolos a cada estirón, a cada prenda tirada a los alrededores.

Sasuke le arrancó, casi literalmente la capa de Akatsuki a su onisan, lanzándola lo más lejos posible para no tener que verla. El mayor gimió cuando notó como comenzaba a estirarle de los pantalones mientras su lengua acometía dentro de su boca, con una rapidez arrolladora.

Se sintió deseado, así que no quiso quedarse atrás ante el desenfreno de su otöto, lo tiró al suelo, y le mordió el cuello, lamiendo aquella delicada piel y dejándole duros parches rojos por todo el borde de sus hombros. Los pantalones de ambos cayeron juntos al suelo, quedando desnudos al instante, mirándose con sumo deseo.

Sasuke observó la belleza de su hermano, admitiendo que era mayor que la suya propia. Aquel rostro, aquellos hermosos ojos, su sensual boca, aquel erótico cabello que lo estaba llamando. No pudo aguantar la tentación de levantar su mano y llegar hasta la gomilla que cruelmente los recogía. Respiró antes y estiró de ella, hasta romperla.

**-Aniki…-,** susurró maravillado cuando todo sucedió.

Aquella masa de pelo, había caído libremente sobre su cara, inclinándose hacia delante hasta llegar a rozarle el pecho a Sasuke. Este siguió observando la infinita belleza, se veía tan salvaje, tan erótico, tan… delicado…

**-Jeje…-,** la risita lo sacó de sus pensamientos, **-se lo que esta pasando por esta cabecita-,** con toque húmedo pasó la puntita de su lengua por la pálida frente, **-pero no es así-,** añadió al final.

Levantó su espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el cabello voló hacia esa dirección. Cayendo rápidamente sobre sus hombros, despejando su cara y dejando ver aquella expresión de pasión. Entonces Sasuke lo entendió, era el tío más sexy que había visto en su vida, pero la delicadeza no iba con él. La había cambiado por sensualidad.

**-¿No decías que ahora te pertenecía…?-,** Sasuke abrió los brazos y los extendió a cada lado de su cuerpo, **-¿entonces a que esperas?-.**

La respiración de su pecho y la forma en que lo preguntó, se notaban ansiosas, deseosas. Eso le gustó infinitamente a Itachi, que con una arrogante sonrisa, comenzó a lamer sus pectorales, arañarle los costados y atrapar los rosaditos pezones en fuertes mordidas.

El cuerpo del menor se retorcía en la arena, abrió la boca para coger aire y se agarró a los largos cabellos azabaches. Tenía que apretar algo… el camino que llevaba esa lengua, recorría su tripa dejando un camino húmedo y tentador que lo estaba matando. De pronto sintió como Itachi jugueteaba con la mata de rizos entre sus dedos, rozándola una y otra vez su intimidad, aquello si que lo estaba superando, cerró los ojos y gruñó secamente.

**-¿Quieres que baje un poco más, otöto-kun?-, **musitó el azabache justo sobre su boca.

**-Si… quiero que la aprietes, quiero que…-,** no podía terminar la frase, no constaba con el aire necesario.

Itachi descaradamente, agarró la erección entres sus dedos, y la envolvió con suma fuerza, Sasuke se permitió gritar. Agarró la arena que había a su alrededor como si esta pudiera darle fuerzas, fuerzas que su hermano le estaba quitando a cada paso que daba.

De repente en vez de seguir, comenzó a acariciarla con el simple roce de sus yemas, como si eso fuera todo lo que haría para sofocar la calentura de Sasuke. Este lo miró suplicando por más… quería muchísimo más que aquella insignificancia, ahora mismo, todo lo demás le daba absolutamente igual. (lo que hace la calentura, ne? Sasuke? XD)

**-¿Quieres que te masturbe…?-,** susurró sensualmente Itachi, presionándole la punta, Sasuke lo miró ansioso, pero no respondió quería…, **-oh… ya veo…-,** con la malicia pintada en la cara, el mayor resbaló por el pálido cuerpo de su otöto y llegó hasta la mitad de sus piernas, soplándole descaradamente en un contrasté que maravilló a Sasuke, quién soltó un jadeo más parecido a un escalofrió, **-pídemelo…-,** le dio un pequeño lametazo en la puta, **-suplícamelo…-,** comentó con un leve bocadito, **-grítalo…-,** terminó con un estirón de sus dientes en la piel baja de su erección.

La rafagazo que de placer que recibió el peliazul en todos sus sentidos, hizo que la razón dejara de existir, solo quería sentir y disfrutar, dejarse caer en los infinitos brazos del éxtasis.

**-Trágatela, aniki ¡entera!-,** gritó pidiéndolo en una súplica, con todo el significado de la palabra, ración completa a lo que le había pedido su hermano.

Itachi totalmente satisfecho y excitado por la inocencia y desenfreno que había en la voz de Sasuke, se inclinó y hundió su boca en la potente erección. Aquel trozo caliente de carne, pasó a través de sus labios y le abrasó completamente toda la calida cavidad, convirtiéndola en puro fuego. Y entonces vio como los muslos de Sasuke se tensaban, mostrando claramente sus músculos. Fue un gruñido tan pasional que Itachi quedó deslumbrado, hasta que sintió la calidez del semen de su hermano directamente entrando en su garganta.

El cuerpo de Sasuke recayó de nuevo al suelo. Intentando calmar el desenfreno de su corazón, el galope que había cogido. Itachi eróticamente se relamió los labios y dejó unas gotitas en su lengua. Inclinándose sobre su otöto, se dirigió a su boca. Sasuke con un hermoso rubor rosado en sus mejillas, también sacó la lengua y las dos se mezclaron, dándole a probar el amargo sabor de su semilla.

**-¿Te ha gustado… Sasuke-kun?-.**

Cuando el peliazul iba a contestar, observó como sensualmente su hermano metía dos dedos en su boca, deslizando su lengua por la abertura de ambos, mientras los sacaba y los volvía a meter, chorreantes de saliva.

Abrió la boca sin saber que decir, aquello lo había vuelto a poner duro, como… como… ¿Cómo podía su hermano ser tan escandalosamente sexy? El calor en sus mejillas le hicieron creer que le reventaría la cara, aunque había otra parte de su cuerpo que estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones.

**-Itachi… eso…-,** intentó decir, averiguando para que lo hacía.

**-¿Te lo estas preguntando…?-,** sonrió, **-es muy fácil…-.**

Agitó su cabeza para que el cabello que le molestaba la visión, se apartara hacia los lados. En un aire de lo más seductor. Sasuke tragó saliva. Entonces vio como se colocó entre media de sus piernas, y se apoyó justamente sobre su erección. Inconscientemente, el menor hizo fuerza y se mordió le labio, encontrándose con dos molestos dedos invadiéndoles sin delicadeza alguna.

**-Ah… mmm… quita la mano de ahí… ¡Itachi!-,** gruñó Sasuke notando como por el esfuerzo, la frente se le llenaba de numerosas gotitas cristalinas.

**-No es para tanto… verás como pronto te gusta…-.**

Sasuke lo miró sin entender, observando como los dedos entraban y salía con total libertad, ya solo le molestaban un poco, pero fue cuando vio acercarse la otra mano que su autocontrol desapareció.

**-¿Para… que… es la otra?-,** preguntó temeroso.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo menos no de voz. Los otros dedos se colocaron en el trozo de carne que había desde el final de su erección hasta el principio de su entrada, empujando en un dolor sumamente exquisito. Una punzada de súbito goce, recorrió el cuerpo del Uchiha menor. Encogió el rostro y notó un tercer dedo, ahora si que le gustaba, dios… como se podía sentir de exquisito la potencia de algo avasallándote de esa manera.

Y pensar que era su hermano, el que lo invadía de aquella forma fue el morbo que el faltaba a la escena para sentir su vientre contraerse. Se iba a correr otra vez.

**-Que velocidad otöto-kun… veo que has sido un niño muy bueno-.**

Antes de pudiera acabar con toda aquel sufrimiento, Itachi atrapó la punta de su erección y se la presionó de tal manera que impidió que al final llegara a derramarse. Agarró las fuertes y pálidas nalgas y las separó sujetándose a los muslos internos cuando creyó que el momento había pasado.

Sasuke se agitó en el suelo e intentó incorporarse, le miró ansioso ¡dios quería mucho más!

**-Aniki… haz que me corra de nuevo…-,** pidió bruscamente, mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos grises velados de deseo.

Itachi con una sonrisa que le dejaba claro que él podría conseguir cualquier cosa, le empujó en el pecho hasta dejarlo rescostado en el suelo. El cabello azul quedó extendido sobre la tierra, invadiéndola del color más bonito que hubiera existido. Eso solo provocó más al mayor, que volviendo a subirle las piernas, agarró con fuerza su muslo interior y entró con un velocidad insólita dentro de la pequeña y estrella cavidad de su otöto.

Sasuke se mordió el labio por aquella súbita embestida, se había sentido tan caliente, tan arrolladora que su cuerpo se convulsionó de puro éxtasis. Pero el que gruñó con potencia fue Itachi, que su cara enrojeció por el infinito placer que había experimentado, su hermanito era virgen, eso estaba claro, era la primera que lo habían poseído. La forma que en aquella cavidad había estrujado su sexo le había echo ver el cielo. Casi terminando tan rápido como lo hacía Sasuke.

Itachi comenzó a moverse, deslizando su pelvis de atrás hacía delante, en un movimiento erótico y pasional. El cuerpo de porcelana comenzaba a restregarse por el suelo, una y otra vez, los músculos de su vientre se contraían por la presión que estaba ejerciendo en su trasero y los ricos gemidos que escapaban de los finos labios de Sasuke podrían hacer que cualquiera perdiera la razón. Se notaba el esplendor de cada forma de ese perfecto cuerpo, cada músculo, cada marca, realmente provocador.

El menor podía sentir su pecho agitarse, aquella presión tan rica hacer que su cuerpo se contrajera, como su hermano le cogía las piernas y se las apresaba entre sus dedos, seguramente al otro día tendría unos hermosos y morados cardenales. Aquel trozo de carne palpitante entraba en él con violencia, enviándoles calambres dolorosos por toda la espalda, pero que a su vez le quemaban los sentidos, haciéndole perder la razón. Todos sus extremidades estaban rígidas, contraídas, se sentía tan rica aquella invasión tan potente… necesitaba más potencia, más fuerza, mas posesividad, saberse de alguien.

**-Aniki… más fuerte… duro… más duro…-,** pidió mientras las arenas se colaba por la ranura de sus uñas cuando la apresaba.

Itachi se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo en un acometida que le llegó a lo más profundo de su ser. Y siguió envistiéndole brutalmente. Acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el caliente y húmedo suelo. Mas velocidad, tanto que solo se podía escuchar los ricos golpes que provocaban las envestidas. Itachi gruñía cuando las nalgas se agitaban en un movimiento realmente pasional. Las agarró con fuerza y dejó caer su boca sobre la de Sasuke. En un beso arrasador.

**-¿Más fuerte?-,** preguntó mientas estiraba del labio inferior y le arañaba completamente todo los muslos.

**-Si… Si… más… mmm….-,** gruñó Sasuke, tan bajito y bastó que provocó una sacudida placentera en todo el cuerpo de su onisan.

Sin más rodeos, agarró las caderas del menor, y lanzándose brutalmente sobre él, se adentró de un sola vez. Aquello le había golpeado justo en el sitio exacto donde Itachi planeaba.

Sasuke chilló. De una forma que volvería loco a cualquiera. Con desesperación se agarró a los hombros y de su hermano y enlazó las piernas en su caderas ¿¡Oh, dios pero si aquello era el infierno como sería estar en el cielo!?

Estiró del cabello de su onisan, mientras comenzaba a restregarse contra él, le quedaba poco, podía sentir como el éxtasis subía por toda su espalda y opacaba sus sentidos, como todo se volvía negro, no veía, no sentía, solo el movimiento de su cuerpo al ser golpeado era lo que le bastaba para saber que seguía consciente.

**-Esto se acaba…-,** gruñó Itachi, agarrando la cara de Sasuke y aprisionándola contra la tierra.

Con la otra mano se aferró a la erección y empezó a embestirlo de la forma más salvaje que había practicado en su vida. El cuerpo de su hermano era tan calido, tan exquisito, que lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Casi se montó sobre él he hizo que el cuerpo de Sasuke se alzaba, aquello terminaba, podía sentirlo. El placer recorrer su ingle, las sensaciones extremas recorrerles los poros de la piel, el calor, la pasión, el trote sensual y la fogosidad del acto. Itachi se mordió el labio, le estaba subiendo el bochorno a la cara, su cuerpo sudaba, sus brazos perdían fuerza, solo una vez, reventar, terminar, explotar todo su simiente en aquel cuerpo, que lo llamaba, lo deseaba, le gritaba a gritos que se corriera con todas su fuerzas.

Una última embestida, un último grito, pasión, desenfreno, amor….

El mayor de los Uchiha cayó sobre el cuerpo de su otöto. Este después del último grito y de enrojecer con sus uñas la pálida espalda de su hermano mayor, se había derrumbado medio inconsciente en el suelo. Si Itachi no tuviera la cabeza encima de su pecho, hubiera pensado que habría dejado hasta de respirar.

Bufó levantándose el flequillo azabache, había sido el mejor polvo de su vida y Sasuke también había sentido lo mismo, ya que no podía mover ni un solo dedo.

Se levantó apoyándose en sus dos brazos y miró a su otöto… tenía el rostro sereno, y su boca se abría una y otra vez en busca de oxigeno. Sonrió satisfecho. Así que estiró su mano y sin preguntarle ni siquiera comenzó a limpiarlo con su camiseta negra.

Sasuke abrió los en ese mismo instante y lo observó…

**-Pero es tu camiseta…-,** agregó volviendo a cerrarlos, sin fuerza alguna.

**-Da igual-,** sonrió, **-ahora me pongo la capa y punto-.**

Después de unos minutos, lo ayudó a vestirse mientras él mismo también lo hacía. Cuando terminó, lo agarró con una mano de la cintura y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirada. En un delicado roce le retiró el flequillo sudado de la frente y se la besó con delicadeza, para después bajar un poco y morderle el moflete con cariño.

**-Vamos… Sasuke…-,** comentó con esa ronca y sensual voz que le caracterizaba, **-empecemos nuestra nueva vida juntos…-. **

Sasuke lo observó y después sonrió sin remedio. La vida era extraña y sorprende, te tejía con sus propios hilos, cambiando y rehaciendo la prenda que formaba a su total antojo. Todo comenzaría de nuevo, después de estas palabras…

**-Aniki… empecemos… juntos…-.**

**--**

**_No se que decir, la verdad no tengo palabras. Simplemente me apetecía escribir algo entre Itachi y Sasuke, esta linda chica me pidió un oneshot por su cumpleaños, todavía queda un par de días, pero como me puse a hacerlo y me dio tiempo a terminarlo en un solo día (depende de la inspi y por lo que me da XD) pues aquí está. _**

_**No se si me ha quedado demasiado extraño, porque me vi en un momento en que los encontraba a los dos tan machos, que no sabía como los iba a poner, normalmente yo suelo verlos ukes a los dos, pero esta vez, me encontré con los dos rudamente hombres, que no sabía como los iba a poner. De ahí eso que lo veo raro. Aunque claro, ya me diréis vosotras UU**_

_**Espero que guste, para que después no digáis que no escribo XD. Dentro de poco colgaré otro oneshot narusai para el cumple de ana, y mas tarde ya veremos XD**_

_**Besitos!**_


End file.
